


A Child Rejected

by j_nupr



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Play Little Min Yoongi | Suga, Ageplay, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, BTS is nasty kink-shamers, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Bottom Park Jimin, Closed Relationship, Diapers, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Infantilism, Kink Shaming, M/M, Sad, Switch Kim Seokjin | Jin, Tears, Top Jeon Jungkook, Top Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Top Kim Namjoon | RM, but GOT7 saves the day, but it doesn't seem like it looool, but then there's fluffy OT7s at the end, except yoongi the victim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_nupr/pseuds/j_nupr
Summary: "What are you doing, Hyung?""That's so weird! Why would you do that?""You need to act your age, Hyung. It's too much of a burden to have."BTS were in a closed polyamorous relationship with each other. They had accepted each other's weird kinks and fetishes. But Yoongi holds a secret deep to himself and when he accidentally exposes it, their relationship might not be as happy as it was before. When GOT7 comes in and sweeps him away, can the other members take his heart again?





	A Child Rejected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



BTS had a secret.

 

 

Well, not really a _secret_ secret. Most fans kind of expected it from their intimate behavior. The way Jungkook casually touches other members’ butts or Namjoon’s awkwardly perverted facial expressions when he sees the other members.  Or the times when a member was backhugging another and their private areas seemed way too close to be ‘platonic’.  Armys fought over which member was with who, and the answer is they were all mostly incorrect.

There isn’t just Yoonmin or Taekook or Namjin.  Instead, they were all in a relationship together. It was hectic, in all honesty. While they equally shared affection with each other, sometimes Jimin was craving Yoongi’s attention instead of Jungkook’s and the jealousy mostly ended in with the creaking of their shared bed;

And whether or not Sejin noticed them limping or walked in on them, he didn’t feel like saying anything about it. Besides, there would be a mysterious addition to his paycheck at the end of the month.

* * *

 

Bangtan weren't just those cute and fluffy couples who like to do nose kisses and butterfly kisses. It was much more extreme than that.

They were in a BDSM relationship. They were open about their kinks and their fetishes. It’s not weird to see Taehyung in a collar panting as he’s in puppyspace or Jimin wearing a short skirt preening as he’s being called ‘baby girl’ by Namjoon in the dorm. They thoroughly explored any situation in the bedroom and in time they had a list of kinks that they preferred to do together and they did them a _lot_. Namjoon was acknowledged as the 'Daddy' in the group, both sexually and metaphorically while Jin held the 'Mommy' title because he took care of the group but also handled discipline the most when he felt dominant.

In the beginning, it was only Jimin and V who were submissives while Jin was a switch. It was a surprise to them to find out that Yoongi was actually a submisive too when he confessed that he didn’t find much pleasure in inserting himself in Jimin’s butt - which he reassured was still the greatest booty to have ever existed  -  and he was kind of craving some pistoning action.

That night, he was ravaged until the creeping moments of dawn, where he regretted ever saying anything and slept the entire day. The next day they teased him about it endlessly, only to be shut down moments later by a deathly glare. They readjusted their 'sleeping schedule' to accommodate Yoongi's preference and made sure to take care of him when he felt more submissive than usual.

Yoongi was awkward and was terrible at showing affection at first. He always smacked the other members when they kissed him out of nowhere or when they started cuddle piles with him squished in the center. It took a few months before Yoongi was comfortable enough to start kisses or initiate hugs – which usually ended with a sore back – and the other members were happy about it.  It felt nice to the maknae line knowing that their ‘serious’ hyung can be soft and submissive sometimes. Of course, Yoongi would deny it, even when he was currently being dressed up in a soft pink sweater by Jin.

* * *

 

They were happy for a long time, especially since their recent invitation to the AMAs. They were content with their constantly busy schedule, if it meant that they got to be with each other and their ARMY.

 

 

 

 

After all, nothing can happen, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Is this a good idea? Please give me kudos and give me comments if you want to correct something.


End file.
